


Broken Time

by orphan_account



Series: TXT One-shots/ short stories [5]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Character Death, Hurt Choi Beomgyu, Hurt Kang Taehyun, M/M, Sad Ending, Sad Kang Taehyun, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, but fluff in the middle?, fluff but also a lot of crying, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone is born with a countdown of 3 months on their wrist, which would start when their soulmate only has 3 months to live. The universe gives everyone 3 months to find their soulmate, most don't find them until too late.I a world like this, Beomgyu can only watch as Taehyun searched for his soulmate, knowing that it was him.(Frequent update cuz it's the school holidays!!!)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai & Everyone
Series: TXT One-shots/ short stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856041
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

Soulmates were a beautiful concept, the idea that there was someone just for you was amazing. In a world where everyone is born with a countdown of 91 days, 2184 hours, 5460 minutes and 327600 seconds, exactly 3 months. Most would think it’s a countdown till you meet your soulmate, but in fact it was the complete opposite. The countdown starts when your soulmate has exactly 3 months to live, 3 months to look for them, 3 months to find your happiness until you lose it. Some people never got the chance to meet them if they died at a young age.

In a world like that most people don’t release who their soulmate is until it’s too late. But to Beomgyu it never really mattered, he already had someone that he loved. It didn’t matter if he was his soulmate or not, as long as the person liked him back, that was all he needed. He thought he would live happily ever after with Taehyun (once he confessed, and hopefully his feeling were reciprocated), probably meet his soulmate and go through heart break and sadness for 3 months, then move on. That’s how society worked, after all the love between soulmates was always destined to fail, one of them always having to leave.

But life was always full of surprises, what Beomgyu didn’t expect was to be diagnosed with a terminal illness, at the age of 20, and told that he wouldn’t live more than a year at most. What he didn’t expect was his soulmate to be the love of his life, Kang Taehyun. What he didn’t expect was that he would have to watch his love search for his soulmate, knowing that it was him. What he didn’t expect was to see the countdown to his own death.

He really didn’t expect any of this. But what could he do? Things never went as planned, especially if fate was a sadist and loved to watch people suffer.


	2. 1

Hello I just want to say that this will be continued on twitter because I realised that I was suing imagines for the texts and I can't fucking figure out how to add images here and so if you would like to read this please read it on my twitter account @taegyusoul, it's pinned and under on going. 

I'm really so sorry about this :( 

I would continue on here but I can't figure out how to add images and I'm too lazy to type the whole text out... Once again I'm so sorry for anyone who was reading this and for any inconvenience...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so I posted this au on twitter too, so please check it out and support me~ It means a lot to me if you do... but thank you for reading! anyways, look forward to the first chapter tomorrow!  
> Twitter account: @taegyusoul


End file.
